


A New Perspective

by rejectedusername



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Fortune Telling, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Gavin and Ryan loved to play flirt. One day after work, Gavin and Meg visit a fortune teller. The teller says that Gavin needs a new perspective to see the truth, and he ends up being forced into that new perspective, the next morning. Maybe it will help him see the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna update [Till Death do us Part](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9383288/chapters/21242279) until I was home from my spring break, but this oneshot idea had been in my mind for weeks. So enjoy it unbeta-ed. Few notes with spoilers, **Gavin's bodyswap text is bold.** Ryan's bodyswap text is underlinded. _Phone conversations are italicized._ Enjoy

It was a normal day in the Achievement hunter office. Everyone had been recording their let’s plays just as normal. Anytime Ryan and Gavin had a let’s play together lately, they decided to jokingly flirt with each other. Today had been no exception. The main six out Achievement Hunter had noticed their flirting, and had started to get sick of it.

They were finishing out their day by filming a new GTA let’s play where they were all causing trouble in Los Santos. Ryan and Gavin continued their play flirting.

“Ryan, you and your big strong arms. You were able to mug that guy like it was nothing.” Gavin joked.

Ryan smirked. “Maybe you’d be able to mug someone like this too. But you’re too busy being the prettiest boy there ever was in Los Santos.”

“Aww. But what’s a pretty boy without a strong, handsome psycho to teach him how to rob a guy?”

“Oh, you could easily pull a fast one on basically anyone with how distractingly beautiful your eyes are.”

“Lovely Ryan.” Gavin smiled.

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Oh my god guys, get a room!” he interjected, annoyed.

“What are you talking about?” Ryan asked.

Michael smirked. “Oh please. Don’t even act like you guys aren’t banging each other.”

“Who’s to say we aren’t” Gavin replied. Then he sent Ryan a wink and looked back to his screen.

“I doubt their banging,” Jack added. “Gavin’s already got Meg”

Jeremy shrugged at his desk. “You never know”

After another hour, the gang finished filming the let’s play and packed up for the day. Ryan walked over to Gavin’s desk. “Hey Gav now I’m curious, what are you and Meg doing tonight?”

“Oh, Meg and I and going to check out the carnival!” he answered excitedly.

“That sounds like a lot of fun. I hope you and Meg have a lot of fun there.” Ryan said with a smile.

“Thank you Rye-bread, we’ll have fun just for you.” Gavin replied with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg and Gavin held hands as they walked around the carnival. ”What do you think we should do now?” she asked.

“We just ate, so definitely not go on the Tiltawhirl.” Gavin replied with a laugh.

Then Meg noticed a fortune teller’s tent and her eyes widened. “Ooh Gavin, there’s a fortune teller’s booth. I know it’d be cheapy and fake, but we should totally go get our fortunes told.”

Gavin nodded. “That does sound like a fun time.” Then the two of them walked over to the tent.

There was no line so they walked right in. “Hello, hello.” The fortune teller greeted them. “I am Psychic Sadie. Why don’t you both have a seat.” She instructed. Both Gavin and Meg sat down in the chairs at the teller’s table. “Now to get a better reading, I need to know about the status of your love. Now tell me, is your partner the only one you’re in love with?” she asked.

Meg blushed. “Actually,” she started. “I admit I have a little crush on someone else. Now I love Gavin here very much, but there’s room in my heart for this other crush.” She admitted.

Gavin rolled his eyes and assumed she was referring to a celebrity crush. “And how about you?” the fortune teller asked Gavin.

“Meg’s the only one for me.” He announced confidently.

“Are you sure about that?”

“’Absolutely!”

“Hmmm.” The teller started. “The signs are pointing to a lie being told.”

“What are you on about?”

“There is another love. You will be able to see this full truth if you see it from a new perspective. In fact, you seeing this truth from this new perspective is what’s in your future!”

“This is a load of bollock, Meg. We should go.” Gavin said as he got up.

“I have read your fortune so you are good to go.” 

Gavin walked out of the tent. Meg got up as well. “Thank you, Sadie. This was confusing but still cool.” Meg wave as she followed Gavin out of the tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meg drove Gavin and herself back to their place. Gavin looked like he had been feeling out of it ever since the fortune teller.

“Gavin honey, are you ok?” she asked. Gavin turned to acknowledge that he had been addressed. “Did you eat some bad carnival food and are you now having stomach issues?”

Gavin shook his head. “No, no love. I’m just feeling light headed. Maybe the roller coaster is just having a delayed effect.”

“Aw Gavy. I think that means you need to go to bed. Maybe if you got some rest you’d feel better”

“You’re probably right. Goodnight luv.” He said as he kissed her and headed back to their bedroom.

I changed into his pajamas the bed he could and fell face first on the bed. I fell asleep almost immediately. He didn’t have a memorable dream, but he still felt like his mind was floating. Soon his mind settled and he had an uneventful sleep for the rest of the night.

He woke up slowly the next morning. He didn’t think to notice his surroundings. He noticed that Meg wasn’t in bed with him at first; he shrugged and rolled to the other side. Then he noticed an unfamiliar dog laying on the side of the bed he’d just rolled to.

He began to pet the dog. **“Now who’s might you be?”** he asked himself. He realized the voice that he had just spoke in was not his own. Next, he noticed the hand he was petting the dog with was not his own either. He gasped and jumped out of bed. He finally noticed that the room was not his own either. He ran to go figure out where he actually was.

As he was trying to figure out where he was he ran by a mirror. The face looked familiar but it wasn’t his own. He stepped back to the mirror to see who’s face he saw as his own, then stepped back in shock. He saw Ryan’s face. He pulled at his face to see if he could still physically feel things, and sure enough he could. **“Bloody hell.”** He sighed.

Suddenly he heard the phone ring. He figured the day couldn’t get any stranger so he decided to see who was calling. He recognized the number in caller ID as Geoff’s and he picked it up. **“Uh, hello?”** he answered.

“Ryan, where the fuck are you?” Geoff asked

**“I uh… wasn’t feeling very top this morning.”**

“Are you too sick to come in. Gavin looks like he came down with something too. Maybe you got whatever he has.”

**“I should come in. I’ll be there soon.”**

“You better.” The Geoff hung up the phone. Gavin knew he couldn’t drive Ryan’s car to work, so he contacted Ride to come pick him up. Then he heard a whine from the dog.

 **“Right. I should feed you. But I wonder what you’re called.”** Then he quickly bent down to check the dog’s collar and saw that the dog was named Edgar. He rolled his eyes. **“He bloody would.”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin arrived in the Achievement Hunter office and Geoff immediately pulled him aside. “You’re even later than usual.” He commented.

 **“I uh, used Ride to get to work today.”** Gavin answered.

“Okay, I’m not even gonna ask. But you and Gavin are butt-buddies, right?”

**“I suppose.”**

“Well he’s been acting weird this morning. Even Meg said he couldn’t get it together. You try talking to him.”

Gavin nodded and walked over to his actual body. **“Uh, how are you feeling?”** Gavin asked, unsure of himself.

The body’s eye’s widened. “Gav,” then he remembered nobody else would know what’s going on. “I mean Ryan. We need to talk. Immediately!” then he gets up and pulls Gavin out the office door and into a more secluded part of the building.

 **“So, you are Ryan?”** Gavin asked

"YES I FUCKING RYAN! HOW THE HELL DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!” Ryan yelled.

**“I honestly don’t have the slightest clue as to why this happened. And I don’t know what to do!”**

Ryan sighed. “I guess we just have to pretend to be each other as to not let anyone on.”

 **“I guess you’re right then.”** Gavin said with a sigh.

Ryan motioned for them to walk back to the room and they did. They tried to act like each other but failed. When they started a let’s play and tried to their usual joke flirting with each other, Ryan made his play flirting sound like he was still flirting with Ryan even though he was sort of flirting with himself. Hearing how well Ryan was doing with flirting with his own body basically, made him start honestly agreeing with all his points and start to feel like he seriously liked Ryan. There was a lot to honestly like about Ryan and he started to think about what it would look like to see his body actually kissing Ryan. He didn’t know how he felt about these new thoughts.

When the day was over, Gavin felt like he really needed a drink. He walked over to Geoff and tapped his shoulder. **“Geoff, I could use a drink right now.”**

Geoff turned to face him. “You can go get a diet coke from the fridge.”

**“No, I mean like, bevs.”**

Geoff’s eyes widened. “Wait, you mean like booze?”

**“Precisely”**

“But you don’t drink.”

**“No, but today I think I could.”**

Geoff snorted. “Well I never thought this day would come, though.” Then he got up. “Come on buddy, I’ll show you my favorite place on 6th street.” Then he pulled Gavin to the door and his car. Gavin already knew where Geoff’s favorite place was, and he already knew what his own favorite drink was. He was absolutely going order his drink.

Ryan saw Geoff and Gavin walk out and he sighed. He started to gather Gavin’s things when Meg entered the office. “Hey Gavy.” She said seductively.

Ryan stared to blush. “Oh, hello.” He said shyly.

“You weren’t acting right this morning, so I figured I wasn’t taking good enough care of you. I think we should go home right now so I take better care of you.” She purred.

“Oh, uh okay” he replied blushing harder.

The she pulled him out to their car and back to their house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan and Meg were sitting in her bed, post-sex. Ryan blushed furiously. He still couldn’t believe he had done that. The he realized what he made Meg do.

“Oooooohhhhh no” he said sadly. His face fell into his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Meg asked.

“I just, I can’t believe I made you do that.”

“You didn’t make me do anything. I wanted to have sex with you.”

“I made you cheat on Gavin!”

“Honey, you’re Gavin. Did you somehow forget or something?”

“No I’m not! It’s me, Ryan!” he shouted. “Look I don’t know how this happened, but somehow Gavin and I switched bodies” Meg looked at him skeptically. Ryan Quickly tried to think of a way to get Meg to believe that he was really him. Then he thought of something. “Remember after filming one episode of Free Play and Mariel jokingly invited you to a three-way with her and her girlfriend? And you jokingly agreed and said it would be the most magnificent three- way that the world had ever seen?” he asked. 

Meg remembered that she had never told Gavin that story before. And she knew neither Mariel nor Tyler talked to Gavin. She also knew this isn’t a story Ryan would have told Gavin either. “Oh my god, you are Ryan.” then she decided she should tell Ryan the truth. “Also, I love Gavin so much, but honestly I don’t regret this.”

“I,” Ryan paused “think we need to call Gavin.” He said as he quickly got up to grab his phone. Meg followed behind him.

Ryan grabbed his phone and called his phone. _“Gavin?”_ he asked into the phone.

Gavin picked up the phone. _“Ryan? Lovely, lovely Ryan.”_ He greeted.

‘Oh my god, how drunk are you?’ could be heard from Geoff in the background. _“Stuff happened and I told Meg the truth. We need you to come home.”_ Ryan instructed.

Gavin’s eyes widened and he quickly sobered up. He set his phone. **“Geoff, I need to go home.”** He told Geoff.

“What, you miss your puppy Edgar?” Geoff asked.

 **“No. as in my home with Meg.”**

“I did not know you and Meg had a thing. You’re breaking little Gavin’s heart.”

Gavin shook his head. **“No Geoffrey. I’m Gavin. Look, something crazy happened when I was at the carnival with Meg yesterday that I think caused me to switch bodies with Ryan. I think I was supposed to realize the truth, and being in his body all day DID make me realize the truth.”** He admitted.

“Yep, you are definitely drunk. You see, this is what happens when you have booze out of your system for so long.”

Ryan heard the conversation from the other end and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Meg asked.

“Geoff doesn’t believe him.”

“Gimme the phone.” She instructed. Ryan handed her the phone and she yelled, “HHHEEEEYYY!!!” into it. It got Gavin’s attention and he picked the phone back up. “Put the phone on speaker and put it back down so Geoff can hear this.” Gavin did exactly what he was told. “Geoff, bring Ryan back over to Gavin and I’s place. We need to talk to him.”

Geoff nodded. “You’re lucky they both want you over.” Then he paid his tab and took him back to his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin entered his house to find Ryan and Meg sloppily dressed with messy hair.

Ryan sighed. “Look, you may want to sit down, then probably choke me too death or something.” Gavin nodded and sat down. “To be completely honest, Meg and I slept together. I admit I like Meg romantically, but I also like you romantically. There is some truth behind all those joke flirts. I love your silly questions, your messy hair and your adorable smile.”

“And to be honest here, that extra crush I told the fortune teller I had, it’s on Ryan. I wanted to be with him as well as you.” Meg admitted, sheepishly.

Gavin sighed. **“And I think that cocktail made me realize why we switched bodies.”**

“You figured this out?”

**“Yeah. The fortune teller Meg and I saw at the carnival asked the two of us about who we loved. Meg said she had another crush, which turned out to be on you. I said I didn’t like anyone else. The fortune teller said I was a liar and that I needed a new perspective to be able to admit the truth. I believe she switched out bodies to make me realize the truth.”**

“Did you realize a truth?”

**“I think I did. I realized I did like you Ryan. I live for our play flirting every day. I liked seeing you also have your little stage relationship with Meg and I wanted to join in. I think I do have a crush on you and I really want to do this right now.”**

And he goes over to Ryan and pulls him into a kiss.

Ryan is very happy that Gavin is kissing him and he immediately kisses back. After a moment or two, the finish their kiss. As soon as they are done the both promptly pass out and fall over.

“Oh geez.” Meg says with dismay. She picks Gavin and lays him on the couch. She dragged Ryan over to the couch and sits him up the best she can. “Now I could use a drink.” So, she goes to the kitchen and makes herself a rum and coke. “Forget that diet coke shit. But I wouldn’t be surprised if we end up finding more diet coke around this house” she says as she takes a sip.

After about fifteen minutes, Ryan and Gavin start to wake up. Gavin sits up from the couch first and sees Ryan’s body. “Am I dead?” he asks. He realizes his voice is his own again. Then he looks at his hands and sees they’re also his own again. “I’M BACK IN MY OWN BODY AGAIN!” he cheers loudly.

Ryan’s eyes flicker open to see Gavin smiling. “So, I guess we are back in our own bodies.” Then he sighed. “I really hope you weren’t saying you liked me just to get back to your own body.”

Gavin slides off the couch to sit next to Ryan. “Of course, not luv.” Then he pulls Ryan back into another kiss.

Meg walks back into the living room to find the two of them kissing. ”Aww. You’ve got to kiss Ryan twice before me.”

“Oy, you got to sleep with him!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t get to sleep with him, him.”

“True.”

“Erm hem.” Ryan finally spoke up. “So, what does this mean then? We all admitted we have crushes on each other. What do we do now?”

Gavin thought about it for a moment. “I think that means we’d like you to join us. As long as that’s alright with Meg of course.”

Meg shot up immediately. “Oh, of course I want him to join us. This could turn out to be the actual most magnificent three-way the world has ever seen.”

Ryan smiled. “So, you’re saying we’d beat an all-girls three-way.” He joked.

“The emotional connection between the three of us would be way greater, thus making it more magnificent.” She argued back.

“Hhhmmmmm.” Gavin thought out loud.

“What?”

“Now I’m just wondering how the fandom will react to finding out that the three of us are dating.”

“Maybe… we should worry about the dating part first before we worry about making a public announcement.” Ryan responded.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Maybe we should worry about going on dates first. And as that goes along, we could introduce pets.”

“Oh god, it will be a fiasco when Edgar meets Smee.”

Meg’s eyes widened. “Wait, you have a dog named Edgar?”

“Of course, I would.” Ryan joked back.

Then all three of them started laughing. Once they were finished, Gavin smiled and said, “Let’s just take this new, full love one day at a time.” And all of them smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I promise you I will never write actual smut.


End file.
